<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Eyes by Unpocoagitato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850514">Our Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato'>Unpocoagitato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>月在某天猛然意识到，L被近视困扰着。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>搬运旧文，这是甜点一份。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月一开始注意到L半蹲在椅子上弯腰驼背地注视着电脑时，尚且以为这只是侦探的怪癖。直至两人被锁链连在一个卧室里之后，有几次月半夜醒来发现L正蹲在被子上敲键盘，他的脸和屏幕的距离实在是近得堪称危险。<br/>       在某天深夜半睡半醒间，仿佛是来自梦神的灵光一现，月睡意昏沉的脑海中突然跳进了一个鲜明的可能性，这个可能性化成话语蹦出来的时候，他的理智显然没有清醒到足以阻挠它。<br/>       “龙崎，你看不清楚吗？”<br/>       L似乎并没有很吃惊的样子，他苍白的脸在屏幕的冷光中转过来，漆黑而没什么焦距的眼睛落在了月身上。<br/>       “月君在说什么？”<br/>       “我说你离屏幕太近了。”<br/>       L又转回脸，似乎是考虑了一下自己和电脑的距离，“哦”了一声之后，侦探默默把电脑推远，继续开始敲击键盘。<br/>       月很快又陷入睡梦。然而这一夜他的睡眠似乎在和他开玩笑，四十分钟之后他又醒了过来，在看了看放在床头的手表发现还在半夜时，他不由得沮丧地叹气，转过脸决定再次试图入睡。眼睛瞥到L的时候，发现L又快贴到屏幕上去了。<br/>       月皱眉，干脆坐起身捧着L的笔电捧到自己胸口，以屏幕对着侦探。<br/>       “你能读出屏幕上的数据吗？”<br/>       黑色的眼睛骨碌碌转了转，侦探看着屏幕毫不犹豫地念出了上面的内容。<br/>       月微微歪头，随即按下了page down键，继续期待侦探的表现。<br/>       L拒绝再开口说话。<br/>       月叹气，把电脑还给即将开始闹别扭的侦探，自己躺了下来。<br/>       “你需要去检查一下视力，龙崎。”<br/>===</p><p>       第二天月向渡解释了L的处境，于是渡将他们两人一起载到了一家私人诊所。医生先是非常惊讶地注意到了横在两个青年之间的手铐和锁链，但依然保持了良好的职业素养，让满脸不情愿的L坐在一面镜子对面，背对着那张标准对数视力检查表。五分钟之后，医生困惑地走了出来，对坐在长椅上的月和渡说：“龙崎先生的视力显然是完美的。”<br/>       “您是让他辨认E的方向？”<br/>       “这是通常程序，是的，没错。”<br/>       月瞬间明悟，向医生说了句抱歉便走进了验光室。比先前更加困惑的医生跟进来之后，看见褐发的青年双手环胸站在黑发男人面前，这个号称叫龙崎的人以一种非常不安的神态蹲在可旋转的椅子上。<br/>       “龙崎，听好了，别给我玩花样，别动你那可笑的小脑瓜，老实告诉我从哪一排开始你看不清楚了。”<br/>       “月君可以再问我一次。”<br/>       “你觉得我会那么好骗？把视力表背下来这种小学生把戏？”<br/>       侦探立刻闭上嘴不再说话，而是非常郁闷地扭了扭，椅子吱呀一声转了半圈又转回原位。褐发的青年拿起细棒：“现在，能看清楚的一行就点头，不能就摇头。”<br/>       椅子又吱呀一声转了半圈。</p><p>       月将诊断结果告诉渡的时候再度做出了结论：L需要一副眼镜。听到这句话的L几乎炸了，他摆出一副人类的脸部肌肉所能做到的最为厌恶的神情严词拒绝：<br/>       “坚决不，这不方便。”<br/>       “这能有什么不方便的？需要看文件或者电脑时你戴上，之后摘下不就好了？”月再次抱起手臂。<br/>       “好吧，就算如你所说。那别人会怎么想？名侦探居然戴着眼镜？书呆子吗？还是那个可笑动画片里的看起来只有十二岁的家伙？”<br/>       虽然月非常想说“想不到龙崎居然看过柯南”，但当务之急是要保持足够严肃而且坚定，于是月冷笑一声：<br/>       “得了吧，你甚至都不见人，全天下都知道L是个超级宅男。”<br/>       L闭上嘴拒绝再说话。</p><p>       一直在旁边围观两人争执的老人开口了：“不然，戴隐形眼镜如何？”<br/>       月刚想说“隐形眼镜不是比镜框更加不方便吗”，却没想到L表情颇为难地点了点头，在等待L检查眼睛有无病症是不是可以佩戴隐形的时间内，月非常疑惑地想，L到底对镜框有什么偏见？</p><p>===</p><p>       L戴上了隐形眼镜。但是出于对侦探古怪自尊心的维护，月没有告诉任何人自己和L还有渡消失这一上午去了哪里。与此同时，月发现了新的兴趣：L戴上眼镜之后的反应简直太好玩儿了，他先是用一种颇为微妙的表情看了月半分钟，然后坐车回调查总部的路上一直盯着窗外看。回到调查总部之后，他又把所有人从头到脚观察了一遍，这种毫不遮掩的凝视使得神经大条如松田都不自在起来，但是理所当然的，没有人敢质疑L。<br/>       晚上月洗完澡从浴室出来的时候，发现L正在揉眼睛而且眼睛绯红，鉴于月认为L根本没有哭的能力，他立刻走过去让L面对他坐好。<br/>       “你这是干什么？”<br/>       “我想摘掉它——”<br/>       红眼睛的兔子似的L。月只花了一秒就决定把这个联想彻底地塞进垃圾桶里：就算是非要把侦探比作某种动物，他也绝对不是那么友善无害的一种。月小心地用左手撑开L的眼皮，凑近了一点观察了一下眼镜的边缘，右手灵巧的手指预备将隐形眼镜捏出来，然而右手刚刚碰到L的眼睫，L立刻开始反射性地眨眼，月轻声喝道：<br/>       “别眨眼！随便盯着什么地方别动！”<br/>       月本意是让他随便看着身后什么东西就好，结果L的眼睛转了一圈，盯住了月的鼻尖。月再次撑开他的眼睑，猩红的潮湿的温暖的内壁，如同什么生物柔软又脆弱的内部暴露了出来。他伸手轻轻探向L的眼球，食指指尖触到L的眼白时侦探瑟缩了一下，但却没有闭眼，反而努力地睁大了眼睛。青年的两只手指捏成一个小小的夹角谨慎地扫过L的眼睛，然后一层薄膜状物从眼球上缓慢地揭了下来。<br/>       L迅速眨了眨眼，待月将取下的镜片收好之后立刻状似乖巧地坐好，无声地催促青年帮他摘另一只。<br/>       然而这一次，L的眼神从月的鼻尖微微下移，停在了青年绯红的、温暖的嘴唇上。月恍若未觉，事关眼睛这种极为脆弱的部位不容半点差池，青年只专注于手头的工作，他向L俯身靠近时嘴唇无意识地微微张开了，湿润的吐息落在了侦探的眼睑上。<br/>       月顺手帮L把另一只镜片也收好后，听见L在身后开口了：<br/>       “月君以后也帮我摘眼镜吧？”<br/>       月皱了皱眉：“你最好自己学会，我觉得由别人代劳不太安全。”<br/>       L满不在乎地耸肩：“当然。只不过刚刚我试了很久，也许我在这方面不够灵巧。如果今后再遇到摘不下来的情况，请月君务必帮忙。”<br/>       这似乎不是一个过分的要求。</p><p>===</p><p>       一周过去了，L依然没有学会摘眼镜。月短暂地怀疑了一下L可能是压根就放弃了努力，但转念一想觉得好像也不是什么大事，反正基拉事件解决之后寄生侦探还能请渡帮忙，老人似乎很乐意照顾这个超龄儿童。这一天他坐到L面前的时候，L突然开口了。<br/>       “我希望月君和我去一趟欧洲。显然有个连环杀人犯正在逃窜，目前应该进入了罗马境内，我并不完全相信当地的警察，所以决定亲自去抓捕他。所以，月君也要一起。”<br/>       月想了想：“那调查总部这边？”<br/>       “渡会留在这里监督工作，其他事情也可以通过远程视频会议来跟进。”<br/>       “我怎么觉得…你只是想给自己放个假？”<br/>       “严肃点儿，月君，我们可是去和一个非常危险的罪犯打交道。当然，若是事情解决顺利的话，去玩一下也无可厚非？”<br/>       月露出一个“果然如此”的表情，随口问道：“听说欧洲那边矫正视力手术的技术很发达，既然戴眼镜很麻烦你又学不会怎么摘，不如顺便去做个手术？”<br/>       “我拒绝。”L迅速往后缩，避开了月伸过来的手。<br/>       月挑眉仔细看了看侦探的表情，只见L一脸坦然。<br/>       “龙崎，上次我就想问了。你是害怕医院吗？”<br/>       L继续一脸坦然：“才不害怕。”<br/>       “哦，我果然说对了。”<br/>       “？！？！”<br/>       “眼神。刚刚飘了一下。”月示意了一下自己的双目。<br/>       L大惊：“什么？这不可能，我演技可是——”<br/>       “所以说果然刚才是演技。也就是说L确实害怕医院。”<br/>       月斩钉截铁地断言，而被戏耍的L也斩钉截铁地沉默了。月示意L坐过来一些，如往常一样替他把贴在眼睛上的隐形眼镜摘了下来，正当他小心翼翼捏住剥落的镜片准备起身离开时，L却突然一反常态地伸手，握住了他的手肘。<br/>       月不敢挣开，而是迅速停住动作，看向坐在床沿的侦探。<br/>       侦探语气平淡地开口了：“我说，月君，你不觉得触碰别人眼球这件事其实……”<br/>       手掌慢慢滑到了青年的手腕上，松松地握住了：“非常情色——”<br/>       话音未落，月便一脚踹上了L的腹部把他踹翻。青年微笑着把手上捏着的隐形眼镜扔出了窗外：“明天你就给我去配框架眼镜。”</p><p>===</p><p>       L没有配框架眼镜。<br/>       渡重新买了好几副隐形回来，于是第二天月又见到了把自己眼睛揉得像兔子一样的L。<br/>       月故意忽视了他一整天，眼见L又在和眼镜粗暴地斗争，终于还是看不下去了，把L一把拽到自己面前，一边恶狠狠道：“我真担心第一侦探会因为隐形眼镜把自己搞瞎掉，那身为同居人的我可就有麻烦了。”<br/>       L撅起嘴看向别处。<br/>       月烦躁地啧了一声：“说了要你别到处看！”<br/>       L乖乖把眼神挪了回来，落在了青年十二分不耐烦的脸上。月刚撑开他眼睑，L却突然往前凑了一点，盯住了月的眼睛。月终于有些不自在起来，有些粗暴地开腔问道：“怎么了？”<br/>       “你的眼睛。”<br/>       “？”<br/>       “是褐色的。”<br/>       月翻了翻眼睛，回答道：“亚洲人里褐色眼睛很普遍。”<br/>       “不……”L语气有些急切地反驳道：“不太一样。你的眼睛颜色很像巧克力。”然后侦探脸上带着几分探究伸手碰了碰月的眼角，月微微撇开头避开了，脸却微微泛红。<br/>       “额…龙崎，有件事一直想问。”<br/>       “嗯？请说。”<br/>       “话说你真的……”月眼神四下瞟了瞟，最后终于下定决心一般看向近在咫尺的L：“你真的看过柯南吗？”  <br/>       L一愣，随即露出了几乎是完全空白的神情：“哎。月君为什么总是……”<br/>       月终于没忍住，也没管手上还拈着镜片，随手一抛就捂着肚子笑倒在床上。L反应过来月在故意玩笑，于是恼羞成怒，硬要把月拽起来，结果被月反手一拉，摔倒在一边。<br/>       月停下笑声时转头看了看L，他尤带笑意的褐色眼睛显得非常明亮而温和。<br/>       “月君到刚才好像已经扔掉我两副隐形眼镜了。”<br/>       月还是笑吟吟地：“大不了我赔给你。”<br/>       “那作为额外赔偿，我可以要求吻一下月君的眼睛吗？”L立即决定得寸进尺。<br/>       月连面色都没有变一下，朝L挪近了一点。L眼睛转了转，却也学着月平时按住自己眼睑的样子，把月的眼睑轻轻固定成了张开的状态，然后他慢慢靠近，嘴唇贴到了月纤长的眼睫。他留意到月并没有眨眼或试图挣开，于是伸出一点点舌尖，轻轻在月巧克力色的眼球上舔了一下，随即退后了一点。<br/>       巧克力色的眼睛。明亮又温和的眼睛。月的眼睛。<br/>       “怎么样？”L问道。<br/>       月不明所以地眨了眨眼，侧头道：“……怪怪的。”<br/>       L似乎有些遗憾地叹了一口气：“是吗……我听说有些人的眼睛是敏感带……”<br/>       黑乎乎的脑袋上挨了一个毫不客气的暴栗：“你在实验什么变态的事情？”<br/>       “现在月君要用什么来赔偿刚刚打人的那一下？”<br/>       “别太猖狂了啊。”<br/>       “真可惜。”L轻声抱怨了一句，偷偷揽住了旁边的青年。青年皱了皱眉反射性地动了一下，却没有要推开他的意思。</p><p>       至于眼睛……下次在特殊的情况下再来做这个实验好了。L愉悦地想。</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>